Facebook : Unknown "CEXX - Malvar Trancoville"
Facebook : Unknown "CEXX - Malvar Trancoville" Friends: 2,105 Suggest Friends: 1,887 Joined: Aug 23, 2014 Address #47 Upper Malvar St., Trancoville, Baguio City, 2600 Current friends Russel Mark RoyecaAA2D2I3V6 Russel Mark RoyecaBC2 Salvador M. RoyecaCB2I3V6 Ralph Moses RoyecaDI3V6 Ryan Michael RoyecaE Soledad RoyecaF Soledad RoyecaD3V6 Glo Bueno RoyecaV6 Cresencia P. BuenoG Angelo Jesus Milag Royeca Thelma Ebuenga Royeca Michael Ian Emerson Royeca Ian RoyecaH Reinna Mae Ebuenga Royeca Zigmund Royeca Dinna Giron Royeca CJ Royeca Royeca Narvasa YanI Ella RoyecaJ Doreen Royeca VictoriosoKY2 Ciony Guzman Cherry Tamayo Bisaya Rowena Gadia Orante Cleng Pascua Venus Robosa Royeca Aimer Cruz Edith Somera Salazar Christopher Maccay Jay Sanchez Momie Joy Fernando Peria Anne Villanueva-Puzon Sol-Arce Sanchez Praxie DacanayV6 Praxie DacanayE3 Evelyn-Uy Montevirgen Anthony P. BuenoV6 Linda Jacob BuenoV6 Cesar Dinamling Javillonar Ofelia Perez Alcantara Yolanda LopezL Dev ZurcM Ceasar Villanueva Regina Pacis Felix Moira Camille VillanuevaN Aika MayorO Cristina Pacis Farinas Shara Mae Loyola Jose Ursua Sharon DalangH2 Vincent Royeca Orlando Farinas Makis Panagan-VillanuevaP Cecil Villas Pacis Edel Bueno-Sabas Trisha Anne Pacis Loyola Clarise Pacis John Supsup Jean PacisQ Django Haya Joey GadiaR Pags DacanayE2 Villanueva Junior Khristin Royeca Nepomuceno Chrisel Ann Pacis Rosalyn Farinas Romelda Bangasan Melanie Salazar Kyle Dacanay Digna Ragasa Joji Legiralde Joy ForondaS Kamille Royeca Nepocumeno Fred Bagbagen Gigi Ozaeta Maranan Floi Hora Adams Robert Frederick Apple Jane Pigao Nestor Escat Corpuz Jammie Lorein Farinas Ma An Eduardo V. Cruz Marynoll Figueroa Tumandao Cassy Royeca NepomucenoTH3 Ian RoyecaU Ruth Vernadette Royeca Chris Pacis Abby Abby Marian Tinio Vanessa Ruaro Malapit Mark Kenn Salapite Brito Khags Rosalin Cheryl Joy Dirige Aquino Cons Pacis Jerwin Puzon Rowena Salazar Jimenez Shirly De Guzman Jess Vincent Ugay Normalita Escalante Ada Marie Sibayan Jenny Mauri Yaunaria Nora R. Delos Santos Billy Siti Amy Dela Cruz Beth Guanzo Pacis Owens Torres Jade Erickson Dela Cruz Zaldy Lim Maria Divina U. Royeca Ned Domingo Esther Galacan Seb Jobo Jose Karolus Camiluis Alabanza Marlene Yap Bugz Tinmar Chuck Tinte Bernardez Leo Jr. Eva Osias Janilet Mishelle Romino Carillo Albert Bucahan Ababulon Sam Villanueva Radio Mindanao NetworkVF2 Reanalyn Quimson Requilman Edwin Zamora Jun Fernandez Kysie Calsi Marge Soriano Anne Cachero Leighdelyn Lao Damatan-SimpaucoG3 Redjie Melvic Cawis Joseph Neil Bercero Pm Trajano Leica Mariz Balanon Jenski Ninalga Abad Maria Tinio Barca Elemihicon Lorenzana Scottie Becky Chen Mirasol Laguipo Jhemarie Baltazar Amelia Cendana Divina Gracia Pacis Jaim Royeca Marilyn Martinez Abadayan Evelyn Ayson Lyndon Cruz Carmelita Soriano Vee Gee Randy Benigno Jenalyn Nimer Datario Nilo I. Dela Cruz Annalyn MamaedWXC3 Lucena Degala Leybag Pajulio Susan Rilloraza Galimba Ditas Quirit Leah Garcia Jelyn Damanis Penales Mia CawedY Munting Paraiso Chaa Chaa Irish Mae Uy Gonzales Melody Bueno Joselito Tan Vivian Punzalan Elon Nagano Marietta Saballa Galban Jocelyn T. Saballa Dean Bueno Aabha Chandnani Juan de la Cruz Manilyn Lorenzo Madayag Johneva Pastor Quadra Bombo Radyo BaguioZG2 April Majan Torres Brenda Fuentes Maila Padua Tappol Patsy Dayaoen Paul O. Mongas Jr. Gilbert Uy Noriel Calpito Melody Hung Tesoro Kiana Rose Orinion Joanna Isidro Bevs Cawaling Conceja Orante Roda Arnole Labuguen Edith Calosing Robert Ramos Mallari Arcilla Ted Ollomabel Toilolo Maria Del Pilar Antonio Red Chn Clarie Cortez Teja Mayanne Blanco Gutierrez Feliciano Jhazh Rivera Dela CruzA1 Eli-Angel Garcia Marcos Perez Eleazar Hipol Santiago May Nye Bea Carter Helen D. McNelis Ma Teresa Combatir Odessa Ebil Daway Nathaniel Guntang Adeline Ladera Faye Lucero Alabanza Noel Acla Minako Sekimoto Myrna Castro Maynigo Mitchelle Rajapakse William Bill Torres Violeta Acosta Torcedo Luzviminda Cabacungan Canosa Sonia Daoas Raquel Dado Charita O. Pacis Karissa Yu Brian Mark Lopez Miriam Alcantara Kayat Melinda Flores Evelyn Chuson Siapno Jheni Dianson Juvy J. Yu Elizabeth Mendoza Irma Mendoza Orpilla Bev Erly Kathlene Abuan Huyen NguyenB1 Alicia Ebuenge Madlansacay Jovs Ducay Edith Bonsato Calosing Sarah Lingco Domingo Wilma Requina Kim Requina Nestogen Babor AmahitF3 Raiza Escosio Georgina Cruz GasmenaC1D1E1 Anne Cachero Maria Cristina Teotico Cheolmin Lee Patrick Aquino Cynthia Rodriguez Arnole Labuguen Ellen Bautista Shannon Noble Angie Salas Gemma AbalosF1 Melvin Bueno Saballa Rhea Dela Pena FernandezG1H1 Norman Corpuz Kevin Dado Cathleen Gale Sagun BagasolI1J1 Jazell Robert Ramos Clarie Padua Leigh Salvador Ira TingeK1 Brayden Liam Calaycay Mahor Abdulrahman Faelmoca Jiggy Villanueva Gertbobrudes Domingo Gracia Reyes Modesty Lorelie Naidas Nhurzbey IlajiL1 Chris Leung Eddie Au Tat Ming Francis Leung Ryan GarciaM1N1 Jha BarucO1P1 Chu ChaiQ1R1S1 Renz Crizzia Arciaga CahuluganT1U1 Shammi MarulaV1W1 Gryselda CondoryX1Y1 Divina Fernandez RoyecaZ1 Arvin QuemadaI2Q2 Eevanhoe SalvadorJ2R2 Nikki MonterK2S2 Whengz Tower GinagapoL2T2 Rose TayoniM2U2 Xyza RosarioN2V2 Gian Carlo Dela CruzO2W2 Jhon VhismarkP2X2 Rachel BautistaZ2 Rachel SaramientoA3 Jojo RoyecaB3 Felix Pacis Hiromi UematsuJ3 Emerald VenturaK3 Keige BiscochoL3 Eiron BiscochoM3 Perly Joy NalbogN3 Yuuki UematsuO3 Nyrilo Isaac S. UdaK6 Leon Karlos AltomonteP3 Leandro MagtibayQ3 Robin Nigos Dalle BrillantesR3 Denise Trisha NieveraS3 Andre MartinezT3 Ace Denzen AbeyaU3 Kyra OrdonaV3M6 Denzel Dy FrondaW3 Erin Galadriel VenturaX3 Yvonne VictaY3 Jecka LangenZ3 Aaliyah MartinezA4 Mika SasakiB4 Vince Arman RodriguezC4 Rosewin BautistaD4R6 Derrick Jude RamoleteE4 Jewel Princess MunarF4 Ferlene VentiganG4 Kyra Cassandra Darang-OrdonaH4 Nicole BulataoI4 Yggy Solano DavidJ4 Evic MarzanK4 Garrett RamoleteL4 Raymond Dean SanchezM4 Nica BandoquilloN4 Lydee Patriz DolligasO4 Hannah Domindon AntinorP4 Michel Jullianne Grace NabusQ4 Taj SaldoR4 Gale Ann MacadangdangS4 Pamela BoacT4N6 Aya Naomi SasakiU4 Trisha Aira MartinezV4 Immanuel SacladW4 Bryan BautistaX4 Jemimah MinaY4 Genevieve KeyatenZ4 Ryzjan Rafael DatuinA5 King Dallas OrpillaB5O6 Angel Fate Selin-PadreC5P6 Cedrick MacadangdangD5 Patricia Suclad MoralesE5 Vincent CapiliF5Q6 Zoe CalatanG5 Bautista EdralynH5 Dylan de VeraI5 Gi Anne MacadangdangJ5 Tristan CorveraK5 Eiram CapiliL5 Gerome NoveloM5 Christine PiludenN5 Yana AguinaldoO5 Maureen WayawayP5 Gabriela Ysabel AltomonteQ5 Yvanna DyR5 Wencie Mae Ria GoS5 Trisha Aira MartinezT5 Francis VentiganU5 Ethan Andrew VenturaV5 Denise OropillaW5 Sebastian RoyX5 Hannah Alynna MasbateY5 Angela Lorraine CunananZ5 Jepoy LuceaA6 Rio BorrasB6 Asdean Earl VenturaC6 Kenji UematsuD6 Gualberto Alejo LuceaE6 Jeremy Earl AndradaF6 Venessa Paula BulataoG6 Christian Anne TrinidadH6 HannahI6S6 Athena Louise C. GuinanghanJ6 Daniel Kyle FrondaL6 Ma Pauline BayanU6 Ma Rae Joseph BayanT6 Queenie Anne TorresW6 Angelyn ZarateX6F7 Aya SasakiY6G7 Lorraine BillionesZ6 Christian Quimbiao LeocadioA7H7 Ella Marie Ferrer Royeca Nichi AduanaC7E7 Pj PiludenD7 Rudolf ParaguisonI7 Mal Von RyJ7 Mitch Glydelle CacatianK7 Aeneas AltomonteL7 Ella RoyecaB7Z7 J-lo DamascoM7 Vincent Paul ZarateN7 Deborah Jannah CoyoyO7 Charles Anthony King ChangP7 Gwynneth BlackQ7 Dana AbuyuanR7 Luis MilloraS7 Robert Seth CapuyanT7 Kendrick MaYo SerNaU7 Ram Cloud BungayV7 Eunice Arellano TomacderW7 Chamra OnalanX7 Reston Holt ChangY7 Roselyn RamosA8 Jelyn DalisayB8 Raven DeanC8 Defunct friends Gemma Abalos since until May 18, 2015 Cindy Reyes since until December 13, 2015 Gemma Cruz since until December 13, 2015 References A Bunsoy93 with russelmark41.royeca@facebook.com B Bunsoy at Ilong C Budz at Badong D Iskong E Bushong86 F Tita Babs G Lola Esing H Nonong I Ate Diane J Ellatot XD "First Account" K Ate Doreen L Queen Haiyan Corvera M Kuya Bryan N Kakai Ville O Jessica Theresa Pacis P Maria Crisanta Q second friends since date August 21, 2015 R Rosie Orante S Tita Joy Espino T first friends since date August 21, 2015 U NonongXD V Tatak RMN Radyo Mo Nationwide W first friends since date April 23, 2015 X included friend Russel Mark Royeca Y Mia Joy Soriano Z Sa DZWX 1035 Basta Radyo Bombo! A1 Lalaine Dela Cruz B1 formerly Bee Hana since July 17, 2016 C1 first friends since date May 5, 2015 D1 included friend Salvador M. Royeca E1 included friend Glo Bueno Royeca F1 first friends since date December 23, 2015 G1 first friends since date December 26, 2015 H1 possibly in Praxie Dacanay Mutual Friends I1 first friends since date January 11, 2016 J1 included friend Russel Mark Royeca K1 Ira Justo Tinge L1 Norsana Hasaan M1 first friends since date October 25, 2014 N1 included friend Russel Mark Royeca O1 first friends since date May 6, 2015 P1 included friend Russel Mark Royeca Q1 first friends since date January 6, 2016 R1 included friend Russel Mark Royeca S1 Patricia Leen Dela Cruz T1 first friends since date January 7, 2016 U1 included friend Russel Mark Royeca V1 first friends since date January 13, 2016 W1 included friend Russel Mark Royeca X1 second friends since date January 13, 2016 Y1 included friend Russel Mark Royeca Z1 first friends since date February 8, 2016 A2 first friends since date April 9, 2016 B2 maybe not merged on April-May 2016 C2 not merged from May 8, 2016 D2 until April 20, 2016 reduced Russel Mark Royeca from April 21, 2016 E2 block GoogleEarthBlog.com from May 14, 2016 F2 not friends requests on Radio Mindanao Network G2 not friends requests on Bombo Radyo Baguio DZWX-AM 1035kHz H2 formerly Tracy Dee I2 first friends since date April 3, 2016 J2 first friends since date April 10, 2016 K2 first friends since date March 26, 2016 L2 first friends since date April 14, 2016 M2 first friends since date April 18, 2016 N2 first friends since date April 25, 2016 O2 first friends since date March 30, 2016 P2 first friends since date April 22, 2016 Q2 included friend Russel Mark Royeca R2 included friend Russel Mark Royeca S2 included friend Russel Mark Royeca T2 included friend Russel Mark Royeca U2 included friend Russel Mark Royeca V2 included friend Russel Mark Royeca W2 included friend Russel Mark Royeca X2 included friend Russel Mark Royeca Y2 formerly Angereen Royeca Victorioso Z2 first friends since date April 16, 2016 A3 first friends since date June 19, 2016 B3 first friends since date July 6, 2016 C3 formerly Cassandra Dulay D3 first friends since date June 30, 2016 E3 first friends since date June 22, 2016 F3 formerly Nestly Robab Tihama G3 former name after May-June 2016 H3 formerly Khas Royeca Nepomuceno I3 No Rosewin! branch only. J3 first friends since date August 8, 2016 K3 second friends since date August 8, 2016 L3 third friends since date August 8, 2016 M3 fourth friends since date August 8, 2016 N3 fifth friends since date August 8, 2016 O3 sixth friends since date August 8, 2016 P3 eighth friends since date August 8, 2016 Q3 ninth friends since date August 8, 2016 R3 tenth friends since date August 8, 2016 S3 eleventh friends since date August 8, 2016 T3 twelfth friends since date August 8, 2016 U3 thirteenth friends since date August 8, 2016 V3 fourteenth friends since date August 8, 2016 W3 fifteenth friends since date August 8, 2016 X3 sixteenth friends since date August 8, 2016 Y3 seventeenth friends since date August 8, 2016 Z3 eighteenth friends since date August 8, 2016 A4 nineteenth friends since date August 8, 2016 B4 twentieth friends since date August 8, 2016 C4 twenty-first friends since date August 8, 2016 D4 twenty-second friends since date August 8, 2016 E4 twenty-third friends since date August 8, 2016 F4 twenty-fourth friends since date August 8, 2016 G4 twenty-fifth friends since date August 8, 2016 H4 twenty-sixth friends since date August 8, 2016 I4 twenty-seventh friends since date August 8, 2016 J4 twenty-eighth friends since date August 8, 2016 K4 twenty-ninth friends since date August 8, 2016 L4 thirtieth friends since date August 8, 2016 M4 thirty-first friends since date August 8, 2016 N4 thirty-second friends since date August 8, 2016 O4 thirty-third friends since date August 8, 2016 P4 thirty-fourth friends since date August 8, 2016 Q4 thirty-fifth friends since date August 8, 2016 R4 thirty-sixth friends since date August 8, 2016 S4 thirty-seventh friends since date August 8, 2016 T4 thirty-eighth friends since date August 8, 2016 U4 thirty-ninth friends since date August 8, 2016 V4 fortieth friends since date August 8, 2016 W4 forty-first friends since date August 8, 2016 X4 forty-second friends since date August 8, 2016 Y4 forty-third friends since date August 8, 2016 Z4 forty-fourth friends since date August 8, 2016 A5 forty-fifth friends since date August 8, 2016 B5 forty-seventh friends since date August 8, 2016 C5 forth-eighth friends since date August 8, 2016 D5 forth-ninth friends since date August 8, 2016 E5 fiftieth friends since date August 8, 2016 F5 fifty-first friends since date August 8, 2016 G5 fifty-second friends since date August 8, 2016 H5 fifty-third friends since date August 8, 2016 I5 fifty-fourth friends since date August 8, 2016 J5 fifty-fifth friends since date August 8, 2016 K5 fifty-sixth friends since date August 8, 2016 L5 fifth-seventh friends since date August 8, 2016 M5 fifth-eighth friends since date August 8, 2016 N5 fifth-ninth friends since date August 8, 2016 O5 sixtieth friends since date August 8, 2016 P5 sixty-first friends since date August 8, 2016 Q5 sixty-second friends since date August 8, 2016 R5 sixty-third friends since date August 8, 2016 S5 first friends since date August 9, 2016 T5 second friends since date August 9, 2016 U5 third friends since date August 9, 2016 V5 fourth friends since date August 9, 2016 W5 fifth friends since date August 9, 2016 X5 sixth friends since date August 9, 2016 Y5 seventh friends since date August 9, 2016 Z5 eighth friends since date August 9, 2016 A6 ninth friends since date August 9, 2016 B6 tenth friends since date August 9, 2016 C6 first friends since date August 10, 2016 D6 second friends since date August 10, 2016 E6 third friends since date August 10, 2016 F6 first friends since date August 11, 2016 G6 second friends since date August 11, 2016 H6 third friends since date August 11, 2016 I6 fourth friends since date August 11, 2016 J6 first friends since date August 12, 2016 K6 seventh friends since date August 8, 2016 L6 second friends since date August 12, 2016 M6 Kyra Cassandra M. Darang N6 Pamela Bianca Boac O6 Maverick Ramos P6 formerly Gem-Selin Padre Q6 Vincee Capili R6 N-love S6 Hannah Alynna N. Masbate T6 fourth friends since date August 10, 2016 U6 fifth friends since date August 11, 2016 V6 No Classmates! for Premiere branch only. W6 first friends since date August 14, 2016 X6 first friends since date August 16, 2016 Y6 second friends since date August 16, 2016 Z6 first friends since date August 17, 2016 A7 first friends since date August 18, 2016 B7 second friends since date August 18, 2016 C7 third friends since date August 18, 2016 D7 fourth friends since date August 18, 2016 E7 Kristine Marie Aduana F7 see Angelyn Gabrielle Zarate G7 see Aya Naomi Sasaki H7 Christian Leocadio I7 first friends since date August 20, 2016 J7 first friends since date August 24, 2016 K7 second friends since date August 24, 2016 L7 first friends since date August 26, 2016 M7 forty-sixth friends since date August 8, 2016 N7 first friends since date September 19, 2016 O7 first friends since date September 22, 2016 P7 first friends since date September 28, 2016 Q7 first friends since date September 30, 2016 R7 first friends since date October 3, 2016 S7 second friends since date October 3, 2016 T7 first friends since date October 6, 2016 U7 first friends since date October 9, 2016 V7 second friends since date October 9, 2016 W7 first friends since date October 11, 2016 X7 second friends since date October 11, 2016 Y7 first friends since date October 15, 2016 Z7 Active Account A8 first friends since date October 13, 2016 B8 second friends since date October 13, 2016 C8 first friends since date October 9, 2016